Knockin'on Heaven's Door
by Abbym0
Summary: Dans la tranquillité de son éternité, Dean attend, s'ennuie, désespère même. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un ange le sorte de sa lassitude quotidienne, entrant sans même toquer par la porte de son petit coin de paradis.


**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Je m'ennuyais, ce texte traînait parmi mes écrits achevés, j'ai fait une pause durant mes révisions alors me voilà.**

 **Enfin les voilà.**

 **Petit Destiel tout en douceur. Simplement parce que c'est bon pour le moral et que j'avais cette chanson là en tête...**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

Dean attend patiemment dans sa maison, sa prison.

Il l'aime bien cet endroit où tout est parfait. La légère odeur de whisky qui plane, la netteté des vieux meubles de bois propres et rangés. Et ces tartes aussi… Ces délicieuses tartes qu'il peut avoir au gré de ses envies. Il suffit d'en vouloir une et tout lui vient, comme par magie, comme si tout était programmé en avance dans sa vie.

Réellement, sa maison est parfaite, des lames de bois du plancher jusqu'aux poutres anciennes qui la soutiennent. Il y a aussi quelques références à ses films de westerns favoris, ses cowboys préférés. Là-bas sur un antique porte-manteau de bois, trône même un chapeau de cowboy que Dean porte à l'occasion quand il sort faire un tour dehors.

Il n'aurait réellement pas pu trouver un meilleur endroit pour y finir sa vie, pour pouvoir enfin se reposer. Cette maison est parfaite.

Il éteint la télé, le match de baseball ne l'intéressant plus, l'ayant déjà vu et revu que trop de fois. Puis il achève sa bière et la pose sur la table basse dans un réflexe mécanique, habituel.

Ses yeux parcourent sa bibliothèque où se trouvent les quelques ouvrages qu'il a pu apprécier au cours de sa longue vie de chasseur. Une longue vie sur les longues routes des États-Unis à chasser le Mal, faire primer le Bien… Une longue vie semée de troubles et d'ennuis. Une terrible vie de sacrifices.

Mais tout ça est loin maintenant, il peut savourer la tranquillité d'avoir réussi à trouver un foyer, une sécurité permanente qui l'entoure et le berce.

Face à lui, à côté du téléviseur, il regarde une vieille photo. Cette vieille photo que tout le monde aurait juré avoir vu partir au feu. Cette photo qu'il a regardé se consumer il y a un temps dans le foyer de la vieille cheminée de son père de substitution.

Et elle est là, à le narguer, à lui rappeler.

Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Sammy et Cas…

Ils lui manquent terriblement. Il lui manque à en crever. Si tant est qu'il puisse réellement crever un jour. Partir une bonne fois pour toute et ne plus exister, ne plus avoir aucune consistance, plus aucune forme de vie…

Mais la vie en décide toujours autrement, on ne choisi pas ce que l'on est ni ce que l'on devient. Malheureusement…

Tant pis.

Dean tourne les yeux par la fenêtre pour y voit l'herbe verte, bien trop verte de son grand et éternel jardin. Entonnement il n'a jamais besoin de la tondre, jamais besoin de l'entretenir mais ça ne le chagrine pas plus que ça, du temps qu'il reste aussi resplendissant qu'il l'est.

A travers sa fenêtre il peut percevoir que le lac, son lac, est calme. Tout à l'heure il ira pêcher, semer la panique auprès de ces pauvres poissons qui n'ont jamais rien demandé, comme tous les jours où ce magnifique temps ensoleillé borde les alentours.

Et pourtant… Tout a beau être parfait ici, Dean s'ennuie. La perfection même de cet endroit est terriblement déroutante.

Alors il s'ennuie, en paix, plongé dans cette tranquille solitude, dans ce vide géant que rien dans son petit monde ici-haut ne saurait combler.

Puisque c'est en réalité une personne qui lui manque, il en est sûr, il le sait. Mais il n'est pas là puisque personne n'est là pour lui dans cet espace de solitude.

Une trappe s'ouvre soudainement dans le mur qui lui fait face. Dean n'a jamais eu souvenir qu'il existait une porte à cette endroit là.

Et c'est Castiel qui débarque avec son éternel trench-coat, ouvrant la porte interdite de sa prison.

« -T'es là toi… ? » constate platement Dean avec un sourire dans la voix en sentant se briser l'isolement dans lequel il était reclus depuis trop longtemps, le creux au fond de son ventre se remplissant de nouveau, doucement, tranquillement.

« -C'est donc ici que tu vis ? » demande bêtement l'ange en s'approchant de lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés sur ce vieux canapé de cuire usé.

« -Je ne vis plus Cas. » amèrement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens océan pour s'y perdre, semblant y retrouver une familiarité égarée.

« -Ne dis pas ça… »

Dean soupire. Il n'aime pas être ici, cet endroit est trop vide, trop inoccupé. C'est une maison pour deux personnes, pour un couple très visiblement. Mais il est seul, personne ne partage son lit, la place reste désespérément vide.

« -Cas cet endroit n'est pas… C'est pas ça _mon_ paradis, il doit y a une erreur quelque part… Je croyais que l'on devait s'y sentir bien, s'y sentir chez soi. Mais ici… Ici ça a beau être parfait, il manque quelque chose, un élément essentiel… »

Castiel parcours l'endroit des yeux, tentant de décrypter ce qui cause du souci à son ami sans réellement y parvenir. Les paradis sont censés correspondre parfaitement à chaque individu, il n'y a aucune erreur possible, ils se basent sur les souvenirs et goûts de chacun.

« -Comment va Sam ? » finit par demander le chasseur, rattrapant l'attention de l'ange au passage.

« -Bien. Il a retrouvé Amelia comme tu lui avais demandé. » conte-t-il.

« -C'est bien. C'est très bien… » distraitement.

Un léger silence s'installe. C'est confortable, paisible. Ces silences-là lui avaient terriblement manqué. Ce sont ces moments où les mots qui sonnent faux ne résonnent plus entre eux, où le simple murmure de leur mutisme les enveloppe dans leur espace à eux.

C'est simplement leur façon de s'exprimer, leur meilleure manière de communiquer ces pensées tues mais sues, connues mais ignorées pour mieux vivre cette vie de chasse, cette vie de course et de combats permanents qu'était la leur.

Mais il ne vit plus.

« -Dean, je peux peut-être essayer de te ramener… »

« -Non Cas. » avec un doux sourire « Non, j'ai fais mon temps. Je ne suis peut-être pas heureux ici mais je n'ai pas la force de revenir, pas une fois encore. Tout a une fin, je ne fais pas exception à la règle. »

« -Cet endroit est-il réellement dénué de sens pour toi ? » balayant curieusement la pièce du regard, y portant toute son attention.

« -Non… » après une longue réflexion « Plus depuis que tu y es entré. » avec un sourire nerveux, touchant timidement les doigts de l'ange avec les siens.

« -Tu sais, je n'ai plus d'objectif depuis que tu n'es plus là, plus rien à accomplir… » la tristesse transparaissant dans sa voix « Je pourrais rester ici… » lui offrant un tendre regard tout en jouant avec ses doigts.

« -Cas, les anges auront toujours besoin de toi… » tentant de le repousser par des mots mais le retenant par des gestes, caressant le dos de sa main du bout du pouce.

« -Tout a une fin, tu l'as dit toi-même. Ils peuvent se passer de moi. » en passant sa main libre sur les traits usés du visage du chasseur « Ton âme est éternelle, ma grâce ne s'éteindra jamais tant que tu es là… » à demi-mot.

De son autre main Dean plaque celle de l'ange sur sa joue pour pouvoir le sentir pleinement, profiter pour la première fois depuis longtemps de sa peau sur la sienne. Ses yeux se ferment brièvement pour se délecter de ce toucher si doux, si céleste.

« -Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'il manquait quelque chose dans mon paradis ? Que… Que j'avais besoin de toi pour qu'il soit complet. » en soudant son front au sien, laissant leurs mains choir sur leurs genoux.

« -Je savais seulement qu'il me manquait une partie de moi sur Terre… » sentant sa grâce vibrer de plénitude « Je suis revenu au Paradis pour te voir… Je voulais être sûr que ce soit toi… »

« -Et moi je sais maintenant que c'est toi. » rapprochant son souffle du sien, frôlant ses lèvres, la voix tremblante d'émotion.

Le chasseur dépose un simple baiser sur les lèvres de l'ange, une simple marque d'amour, de leur amour trop longtemps ignoré malgré l'évidence, malgré le fait que la l'âme ait toujours complété la grâce et que la grâce se soit toujours mêlée à l'âme.

« -S'il te plaît… Passe l'éternité avec moi. » prononce Dean en s'arrachant durement à lui.

« -Avec joie. » un léger sourire sur les lèvres à cette idée avant de prendre pleinement sa bouche.

Et ce paradis du Paradis devint le leur, cette triste maison devint heureuse et leur amour enfin réalité.

Parce que l'éternité leur appartient.


End file.
